Presently, G-Clean™ produced by Green Earth Technologies, Inc. is the only known car wash detergent in a water rupturable packet. However, the G-Clean™ product is designed as a pressure wash detergent using high pressure equipment (up to 4,000 psi) and relies on a nanotechnology based plant oil derived hydrophobic cleaning solution. The G-Clean™ cleaner requires a high pressure injector unit and affords an incomplete vehicle exterior when applied with a sponge and rinsed with typical garden hose pressure water wash.
Holderbaum, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,212 discloses a laundry/dishwasher detergent portion for use in automated washing machines, where the containment portions are water soluble. However, the temperatures at which the thermoplastic films of the detergent portions as taught by Holderbaum, et al. permeate, as well as the force applied, are higher than used in a car wash application involving only a bucket filled with by a municipal water supplied hose in a typical custom car wash setting of a home or a custom detailing shop.
Thus, there exists a need for encapsulated car wash detergents in the form of pods that eliminates the need for this specialized high pressure equipment and requires only a pail or other container to dissolve the product under a stream of municipal water supply obtained directly from a garden hose nozzle.